


Jump

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Monster of the Week, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are being chased by a beast, and there's only one direction they can go.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "J", and the word is "jump"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

They were running. The bellowing Fiend was close on their heels, the tip of Geralt’s silver sword embedded in its rump, snapped off at a sharp angle. For once, Geralt and Jaskier were matched in speed, the nasty gash in Geralt’s thigh slowing him considerably. 

There was a stabbing pain in Jaskier’s side, his lungs burning, eyes streaming. _Run, run, run_. He stared ahead, dodging trees, leaping over fallen branches.

Finally, they burst from the trees into the bright daylight. Jaskier winced, the sudden light blinding him, but he kept on running, barely even aware of where he was running to.

And then-

_“Cliff!”_

Jaskier saw the edge a moment before it was too late, skidding to a halt. Pebbles and grit and dust skittered over the edge and into the rushing water twenty feet below.

_Shit._

He spun around. The Fiend was nearly on them, its pounding feet sending shuddering vibrations through the ground, its horned head lowered in a charge.

“Geralt…” Jaskier said, voice cracking. Geralt didn’t respond. “Geralt! What the _fuck_ do we do?!”

Geralt’s yellow eyes darted from the Fiend, to Jaskier, to the cliff edge - to the water below. And then he turned to Jaskier, jaw set.

“Jump.”

Jaskier took one last look at the monster speeding towards them, the blood glistening on its horns.

And he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is exceptionally short - because it was the first one I wrote for this challenge!


End file.
